Heroes
Heroes is the twenty-fourth episode of the third season. In the US, it first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin. Plot Bill and Ben are working at the quarry and are bored of doing the same thing. Ben tells Bill if he hears something, Bill said he hears the same sound, which Bill states the everything looks and sound the same and that they need a surprise. Before Bill could answer the quarry master comes with a message from Sir Topham Hatt that they have to go to the harbor. Bill and Ben heads to the harbor worried that they did something wrong and blames each other on the way. Sir Topham Hatt asks Bill and Ben to shunt trucks while Edward is taking the children on a trip. Bill and Ben meets with Gordon and he ask them to behave here sense there on the Mainline. Bill started to tease Gordon about the time they saw Gordon, they thought the harbor was the scrapyard. This made Gordon furious and orders the twins to get his coaches ready for his evening train and fumes away. The twins started working to organize the trucks stating they know all about trucks, but they didn't. The trucks wanted to help Bill and Ben to organized the harbour, which the twins thanked them unknowing that the trucks are playing tricks on them. Evening came and everyone was complaining of how messed up the harbour was. As a result, the yard gets in a mess, causing Gordon to be late with the Express. The next day at the company, a rockslide was about to occur. The alarm started and the Quarry Master alerted everyone of the rockslide. Bill and Ben waited for them to get in the trucks, Bill leaves with the Quarry Master being left behind, but Ben waited as he climbed aboard and everyone got out just in time as the landslide devastated the quarry. Bill and Ben hopped that Sir Topham Hatt would understand that it wasn't their fault. The next day, Sir Topham Hatt arrives on board Edward and praises the twins as heroes and for saving the day. Bill and Ben think that being called "heroes" is quite a nice surprise. Characters * Gordon * Bill and Ben * Sir Topham Hatt * The Quarry-master * Edward (does not speak) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Douglas (mentioned in the Japanese dub) Locations * Sodor China Clay Company * Arlesburgh Harbour * Sodor Trading Co. * The Waterfall (deleted scene) * The Scrapyard (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is adapted from the magazine stories, In a Muddle and Heroes by Andrew Brenner. * The fanfare heard in the climax of the episode is almost identical to one heard in TUGS. * The roof of the building is made of cardboard, as seen when it absorbs the water from the water tower. * A reference to the second season episode, Wrong Road is made in this episode. * This was the first time that Gordon pulled red express coaches. Goofs * In the second shot of Bill and Ben shunting trucks at the harbour, a truck with half a load of coal is visible. When the twins shunt this truck the load shifts, revealing it to be a solid prop made to look like coal. * When the quarrymaster comes to tell the twins to go and work at the harbour, the coat on his small scale model is a different colour than the one on his large scale model. * When the narrator says "The twins had let the trucks tell them where to put things", the camera shakes. * The restored version in Japanese reveals Thomas in the English end credits before cutting to the character gallery. * In a closeup of one of the trucks, its face is on its back end. In Other Languages Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Home Media Releases Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:Heroes1992titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:HeroesRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:HeroesUStilecard.png|US title card File:HeroesSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:HeroesSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:HeroesJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:HeroesGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:HeroesFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish Title Card File:Heroes54.PNG File:Heroes7.png File:Heroes8.png File:Heroes9.png File:Heroes10.png File:Heroes55.PNG File:Heroes11.png File:Heroes12.png File:Heroes13.png File:Heroes14.png|The quarry master File:Heroes15.png File:Heroes56.PNG File:Heroes16.png File:Heroes17.png File:Heroes57.PNG File:Heroes18.png File:Heroes71.png File:Heroes58.PNG File:Heroes19.png File:Heroes59.PNG File:Heroes20.png|Gordon File:Heroes21.png File:Heroes22.png File:Heroes23.png File:Heroes24.png File:Heroes25.png File:Heroes26.png File:Heroes60.PNG File:Heroes61.PNG File:Heroes69.png File:Heroes27.png File:Heroes5.jpg|Deleted scene File:Heroes6.jpg|Deleted scene File:Heroes28.png File:Heroes29.png File:Heroes30.png File:Heroes31.png File:Heroes62.PNG File:Heroes32.png File:Heroes63.PNG File:Heroes33.png File:Heroes34.png|Bill's driver File:Heroes35.png File:Heroes36.png File:Heroes37.png|Workmen get into the trucks File:Heroes38.png File:Heroes39.png File:Heroes40.png File:Heroes41.png File:Heroes64.PNG File:Heroes65.PNG File:Heroes42.png File:Heroes43.png File:Heroes66.PNG File:Heroes44.png File:Heroes46.png File:Heroes47.png File:Heroes48.png File:Heroes67.PNG File:Heroes49.png|Bill, Ben, and the Fat Controller File:Heroes50.png File:Heroes51.png File:Heroes52.png File:Heroes7.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Heroes53.png File:Heroes3.jpg|Deleted scene File:Heroes4.jpg|Deleted scene File:Heroes68.PNG|Deleted scene File:Heroes69.jpeg File:Heroes70.jpg|Deleted scene File:Heroes2.jpg File:Heroes.PNG File:Heroes1.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBillandBen.png|2003 Book File:BillandBen2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book Episode File:Heroes - British Narration|UK Narration File:Heroes - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes